once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bridge Over Broken Water/@comment-26023586-20150201191436
So this was a pretty decent episode, certainly not my favorite, but still pretty good. Since I'm not reading in chat I'll just leave a cutsie little review... *'Flashbacks:' Wow, I'm sorry but these were really just a letdown. I just, I thought they'd be better... and that there'd be more. Maybe there was more than I thought and just didn't notice. Shrug. I really love Primadonna Girl, but her flashback stories have never really been that great for me. I don't know. Taylor is really pretty but also a real bitch. Snip her nips please. Matthew was rude. Didn't he fuck Peep over in her centric? Pretty sure that was him. I pictured Prima walking through the streets in rags and shit all alone and sad like Cora in 3x18 when Jonathan never showed up... then when Matthew showed up I immediately pictured young Leopold with his hand out. Yay for that. I know you get annoyed when we always compare the peeps to Once Upon a Time characters but yunno what? Fuck off. Anyways, Prima was a real weakling in flashbacks. Filet the bitch. I like the immediate tie-in to 2x04 when getting caught for breaking into the treasury. I felt bad for Prima when learning she was just another one of Matthew's hoes. But yeah, definitely my least favorite part of the episode. Sorry, not sorry. *'Wikia World:' Prima really didn't do much in the present besides give birth, but I already knew that cos you told me in chat. I like James pointing out what they're even doing that's wrong. Prima is just trying to get back to her daughter, and James just wants to kill one person, and to be fair she kind of deserves death anyway. Of course James wants her magic so he can wreck the world, but that's besides the point. Joe and Josh didn't really do much during this, I guess. I laughed inside my head when Dlr tried to free them but Prima sent her back to her lamp. Bottle? I forget if you say lamp or bottle. Until Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, all I ever heard was lamp. Moo. Anyways, Prima birthed light. It reminds me of Melisandre's shadow baby from season 2... or season 3. Whenever the fuck it happened. Oh, and honestly I don't really get Prima just using Joe like this. I mean, it's her grandson. She says she loves Justine, but Justine couldn't possibly forgive her for the outrageous things she's done to Joe. I would think Prima could at least love her daughter's child. Moo. I respect you for dragging out what should be at most a four episode arc into a full length twelve episode season. Anyways, baby born, Prima and James get to Storywik, shit will go down! :D *'Storywik:' Poor Joanna. :c Silvia is so rude for raping her. I don't like Silvia anyone, so can't wait for her death. Nah, Silvia is a pretty good character. I've always liked her. 's just, if she makes it out of this season alive then death to you and your family. Lol Renady and Liz suck so badly. Yay that they discovered Evil Silvia, but oops, too late. They really suck. Like so much. Kill off Rena or Lady so the other one can be interesting. Liz shoulda died season 1... ugh you suck. James and Prima arrive yay. When Silvia's house exploded, did Joanna die? =O Sorry that I don't have much to say here. What is there to even say, really? Where the fuck is David???? I'm adding her to the 2x11 cast list because she is such bae. She's the equivalent of Isabelle Katz, but not as fap. So yeah, I enjoyed this episode, just not as much as the last three or four. This season has come out pretty well, but I think I favor Season 1. Soz. From what all you've told me about Season 3, it sounds pretty great. Keep up the good work and finish Deception today cos you have two episodes left thanks. Baiiiiiiiiiiii! x